


【國設米英｜授權翻譯】Have I Ever Told You?

by SkyandTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyandTea/pseuds/SkyandTea
Summary: 米英。阿爾弗雷德從很久以前開始寫信，而他一直都沒有停止。當你相信一個人跟你並非兩情相悅時，對他表明心意很困難；但當你知道他永遠都不會發現時，這件事則容易得很。原著背景。





	1. 序章 | Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have I Ever Told You?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435336) by Fakiagirl. 



> 這篇翻譯本來先發在lofter上，因為大家都懂的原因，將文章轉移過來了。
> 
> 授權在http://sky-and-tea.lofter.com/post/1def6516_11029d9e
> 
> 授權圖中回覆我的unnecessaryligatures是原作者fakiagirl在tumblr的帳號。然而因為當初一時腦抽，不小心用了自己小號去拿授權，所以我把自己的小號塗掉了（咳咳）

**『我曾經告訴過你嗎？』**

 

* * *

 

 

**【序章 | Prologue** **】**

 

 

「你應該寫信給他。」

 

亞瑟看着他杯中的茶皺起眉頭。「完全不應該。」

 

法蘭西斯俯身越過華麗的沙發椅背，往下俯視亞瑟。「你不是要告訴我你沒話可說吧。你可是一直都很……滔滔不絕的啊。」

 

亞瑟哼了一聲，知道法蘭西斯正在回想一些並不討喜的情況。「那是其中一種說法。」

 

「Mon ami……」法蘭西斯猶豫了，他知道自己正把話題帶往微妙的方向。「阿爾弗雷德一直以來都很重視以書面形式寫下的字句。我知道寫下你的所思所想並非你的本性，但面對面談話卻顯而易見是行不通的。」

【譯註：Mon ami為法語，意即「My friend（我的朋友）」。】

 

「對，你、阿爾弗雷德還有把東西用白紙黑字寫下來。」亞瑟說道，聲線裡的酸味濃得快要滴出來了。「他和他的獨——他的權利法案[Bill of Rights]——」（法蘭西斯聽到亞瑟差點說漏嘴的時候皺了下眉，他知道這件事刺痛了他）「以及你和你的人權宣言還是別的什麼東西。無論如何，我肯定你們對彼此的理解都要比我對你們兩人之中任何一人的理解更深入。」

 

法蘭西斯把即將說出口的評語吞了回去，徑直走到沙發的前方。他在亞瑟身旁坐下，為自己倒了一杯茶（絕大部分的原因是為了顯得客氣一點，也是為了強迫自己盡量顯得得體一點）。他從碗裡拿了一塊方糖，優雅地將之加到茶裡。「我真的認為他不會介意更常接到來自你的信息。」

 

亞瑟放下茶杯，發出了一下清脆的咔嗒聲。「我並不反對定期與他通信。我只是反對像你似乎在提議的那樣，把這件事當成某種 **『治療』** 。我不 **『需要』** 治療。」

 

法蘭西斯嘆了口氣說道：「我只是認為比現在更多跟他接觸會對你有好處而已。」亞瑟瞇起雙眼，法蘭西斯迅速地讓步了。「啊，我是說，你應該多跟他溝通。也許你並未意識到，可是我覺得他很掛念你。」

 

「是嗎。」亞瑟說。聽起來他並不信服。

 

「我只不過是認為這件事帶來的收穫會比你預期的來得更豐富而已。」法蘭西斯柔和地說道。

 

法蘭西斯一離開，亞瑟就走進了自己的書房，拿出他的鋼筆。他拉出一張紙和一瓶墨水，把它們放到桌上。他非常小心地將筆尖蘸上墨水，然後看着紙上大片的空白。他以前也曾寫過信給阿爾弗雷德。的確，那些信總是為了特定目的而寫的；不過，偶然也有些信是關於一些輕鬆點的事情的。一封表達友好的信肯定跟這些信相差無幾吧。「一句 **『親愛的阿爾弗雷德』** 大概是個安全的開頭吧。」他想，然後下筆。在筆尖準備碰上紙張的時候，他停下了。「 **『親愛的』** 阿爾弗雷德？簡簡單單的 **『阿爾弗雷德』** 是否會好一點？」他瞇起雙眼。他收回手，又將手放回原位。他為手上的筆補了墨水。或許他應該先寫日期。他把筆移到右上角。

【譯註：其實真正的鋼筆[fountain pen]在筆桿裡已藏有一整管墨水，所以在書寫時不用另外沾墨水，因此也譯成「自來水筆」。要另外用墨水瓶沾墨水書寫的應該是「沾水筆[dip pen]」，跟鋼筆的最大分別就是筆桿裡沒有空間藏墨水。作者在原文寫亞瑟用的是鋼筆，可是後一句他卻以筆尖沾上墨水書寫，故此譯者推測作者也許不慎把兩者搞混了，亞瑟此時用的更有可能是沾水筆，而非鋼筆。】

 

他握着筆的手收緊成拳。他憤怒地將筆放回桌上，然後站了起來。他離開了房間，門板在他身後「砰」的一聲關上了。法蘭西斯說得沒錯。他沒法把自己的憲法寫下來，因為那跟他的內心過於接近了，他也沒法給阿爾弗雷德寫一封不帶謊言的信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者後記】
> 
> 好吧，你們應該發現我全部翻譯的都是國設歷史向的文了啦，因為我真的是特別喜歡國設和歷史向這個組合呢XD
> 
> 這篇文也許看起來會比前兩篇虐一點，不過我保證是Happy Ending！其實我超怕BE的，畢竟人生已經很艱難了，看文就別再自找苦吃了；所以無論過程有多辛酸，我選的文結局一定會是甜的！以人格保證！（雖然我的人格也值不了幾個錢......咳）
> 
> 就像我之前公告說的那樣，這篇會跟《A is For》同時連載，以填補我在翻《A is For》卡稿時的空檔。這篇是沒有人幫忙校對的，要是覺得文裡有任何不通順或者奇怪的地方，請務必留言跟我說，我會修訂的。


	2. 第一章：XYZ事件 ｜ Chapter 1:  The XYZ Affair

**【第一章：XYZ事件（1798年） | Chapter 1:  The XYZ Affair (1798)】**

 

 

阿爾弗雷德在法蘭西斯那巴黎大宅內裝潢華麗的長走廊上往前奔，懷裡緊緊抱着一堆筆記和文件。「我不能遲到，我不能遲到。」他自言自語說着。他身在此處的唯一目的就是 **『阻止』** 他和法國之間爆發戰爭，而非讓情況變得更壞。他可討厭這種時刻了，因為他開始暴露自己歷練不足的事實，而其他國家則開始認為他們有足夠理由可以看不起他。可是他終於、終於都跟亞瑟簽訂條約了！他叫那條約《傑伊條約》。事情終於朝好的方向發展，但法蘭西斯卻覺得自己被冒犯了。「這些愚蠢的國家總要在每一件事上都鬧一鬧脾氣才高興。」他自顧自抱怨道，也許說得太大聲了。他橫衝直撞地拐過轉角，直接撞上了法蘭西斯‧波諾弗瓦。文件越過頭頂飛舞，他自己則「砰」一聲後背着地，重重地跌在打磨得光滑的地板上。

 

當那些紙張全散落在地上時，阿爾弗雷德站了起來，口中低聲說着抱歉。當他看見那是誰之後，他試圖讓自己的臉色別發白。「哈哈，法蘭西斯！嘿！」他說，低頭收拾離他最近的文件。「我正要去參與會議呢！看看這些筆記，哈哈。」

  
法蘭西斯看起來並不覺得有趣，不過他還是彎下身拾起了腳邊的幾份文件，同時快速地掃視了那些文件好幾眼。「我希望你真的是要去參與會議吧。不過我很好奇，你以為自己在往哪裡走呢？你前進的方向可是完全不對的呢。」

  
「什麼？真的嗎？」阿爾弗雷德心不在焉地問道。到底那封信在哪？

  
法蘭西斯把拾起的文件遞回給阿爾弗雷德，然後站了起來，順了順褲子上的褶痕。「你左邊的第二道門才對。」

  
「啊，真的謝謝你了。」阿爾弗雷德說。法蘭西斯剛剛是不是不止拾起了他遞回來的三份文件？他沒有機會發問，因為法蘭西斯已經越過了他，咔嗒咔嗒的踩着他那雙精緻的搭扣皮鞋往走廊盡頭離開。阿爾弗雷德嘆了口氣。他別無他選，只可以跟着他；他往走廊四周環顧了最後一眼，然後快步跟上他。

  
會議進行得並不順利。當雙方的外交代表開始捨棄那些例行公事般的儀式時，阿爾弗雷德嘗試不著痕跡地整理和翻找他的文件。他從頭到尾看了三次才得出結論——那封信確實不在這裡。他開始驚惶失措，恐慌的情緒快要令他窒息了，然後他瞪大雙眼往房間的四周掃視。到底他把信放到哪裡去了？他是否在文件掉到地上時弄丟了那封信？不可能的吧。法蘭西斯有沒有看到那封信？這個念頭讓他的手都微微抖了起來。他將雙手用力地放到腿上。其中一名外交代表沮喪的呼喊聲把他的注意力拉回會議上。

  
「閣下，你是否在建議我們 **『賄賂』** 你？」

  
「我並沒有這樣的意思。」一道圓潤的法國口音如此說道。「我僅僅是在提議一些貨幣也許能令這次的商議結果更讓人滿意而已。」

  
阿爾弗雷德的雙眼猛地轉向法蘭西斯。他放鬆地坐在椅上旁觀正在進行的會議，眼裡帶着一絲滿足。阿爾弗西德生氣得差點完全忘記了那封信的事。

  
「閣下，我們可以花數以百萬計的金錢在防衛之上，但我們一分錢都不會花在賄賂之上！」阿爾弗雷德其中一個代表如此喊道。他自己也沒法說得更好了。

  
他們迅速地宣佈會談結束，然後就是一陣憤怒地整理紙張的聲響。「噢，阿爾弗雷德，」阿爾弗雷德正準備怒氣衝衝地跟他的代表團成員一起走出去時，法蘭西斯叫住了他。「要是你發現自己違失了什麼文件的話，告訴我吧。」他木然地微笑，阿爾弗雷德則緊緊地皺起了眉頭。暗地裡，他卻已經因憤怒和恐懼而開始顫抖了起來。 **『他知道了，』** 當阿爾弗雷德衝出大樓時想着， **『他讀了那封信。』** 再想想吧，到底那封信開頭是怎麼寫的？

  
**『我親愛的亞瑟：』** （天啊，他竟以『我親愛的亞瑟』作為開頭）

  
**『最近，我不時都想起你。』** （之後是一些關於天空之類的東西的廢話，接着——） **『恐怕我們最新的協議令我們邁進跟以往截然不同的關係，也跟我曾希望所擁有的如此截然不同。要是你能知道我有多常想起你，你——』**

 **  
** 他想不起之後的內容了，但即使是這樣就已經足夠了。他咬着唇，極力忍着眼中憤怒的淚水。再者，天啊，他竟然署了名！署的還是 **『你永遠的，阿爾弗雷德』** 。法蘭西斯第一眼就會知道他的意思。理所當然地，他從來都沒計劃過要寄出這封信的。雖然這封信很接近第一封他寫給亞瑟而沒有寄出的信，但這不是第一封。 **『你真是個蠢材。』** 他對自己說。 **『法蘭西斯會利用這封信來對付你的。你知道他會。這只是時間的問題。』**

 **  
** 當阿爾弗雷德回到家的時候，他很痛苦。他告訴他的人民法蘭西斯如何侮辱他，如何試圖 **『賄賂』** 他（當然，阿爾弗雷德的人民跟他一樣，對歐洲的慣例一無所知），認為阿爾弗雷德竟也會墮落如斯！同時，阿爾弗雷德一直懸着心，等待法蘭西斯向世界宣布：「我們最新的國家——阿爾弗雷德‧瓊斯——愛上了把他養育成人的人！」又或是以信件的形式出現，以求敲詐勒索他。如果法蘭西斯跟亞瑟說呢？ **『這』** 正正是令阿爾弗雷德晚上無法成眠的那個選項。亞瑟會怎樣做？可能再也不會和他說話了吧。 **『也許這將是最好的，』** 阿爾弗雷德想着，在被子下把身體蜷縮成球。 **『因為我也不用再找話跟他說了。』** 一滴淚滾下了阿爾弗雷德的臉頰，然後他緊緊地閉上了眼睛。 **『我也永遠不用再看到他的臉了。』**

  
另一邊廂，法蘭西斯在他的辦公室裡陷入沉思。當他看到那句 **『我親愛的亞瑟』** 時，他立即不加思索地把信塞進自己的口袋裡。不過，現在，他已經把整封信讀了兩遍了，而這封信的內容卻與他所預計的完全不同。這顯然易見是一封情書。阿爾弗雷德是否計劃過寄出這封信？法蘭西斯最終確定他並沒有寄出的計劃。那件事才剛過不久，而且阿爾弗雷德應該也知道他還太年輕了，亞瑟不會認真看待他的。但那正是問題所在，不是嗎？亞瑟到底是 **『如何』** 看待年輕的阿爾弗雷德的？法蘭西斯把信放進抽屜裡。雖然並他不知道是以何種形式，但似乎這封信將來可能會派上用場。在此之前，他會保留着這封信，不動聲色。

  
之後迎來了第一次世界大戰。當亞瑟聽到阿爾弗雷德 **『終於』** 加入了這場戰爭時的表情幾乎證實了法蘭西斯對「亞瑟如何看待阿爾弗雷德」這件事的猜想，可是他並沒有機會進一步研究下去，因為第二次世界大戰緊接着又來了。亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德的合作似乎比以前更密切，但法蘭西斯卻得先分神顧好自己的國家。其後戰爭結束了，伊萬的表現開始變得奇怪。

  
1959年，法蘭西斯迎來了新上司。這位新上司非常在意伊萬會做什麼，就像他們所有人一樣，而且他也非常重視許多歐洲國家（包括法蘭西斯自己）正顯然易見地依賴阿爾弗雷德的核力量這一現象。當他的上司開始擴大和加強法蘭西斯自己那個建立完整核武庫的計劃時，法蘭西斯完全沒有異議。法蘭西斯注意到亞瑟極度擁護阿爾弗雷德，而且在他們應該怎麼保護自己免受伊萬傷害一事上顯得咄咄逼人。當法蘭西斯的上司要求他找方法離間亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德，令他們無法說服別國接受些愚蠢的方案時，法蘭西斯想到了那封信。

  
他聯繫了一個正在阿爾弗雷德家中偽裝成僕人的臥底。不久之後，他正正找到了法蘭西斯想要東西：一個上了鎖的辦公桌抽屜，裡頭放着寫給一位「亞瑟」的信件，年份最早的可以追溯到17世紀90年代。有趣的是，1798年以後的信沒有任何一封是署了名的；不過縱使沒有署名，寫信的人是誰依然不可能錯認。信件的數量遠超法蘭西斯想像，而且並不是所有信件都是情書。噢，不。其中有幾封信滿懷惡意地表達了他的仇恨。

  
法蘭西斯很狡猾，法蘭西斯很有耐性；當他手上握着一樣物件時，他確切地知道自己要怎樣做。

 

* * *

 

  
春天——到底今夕是何年？1962？亞瑟嘆了口氣。他正處於艱難時刻。他向歐洲共同體遞交了申請，歐洲共同體在當刻是一系列非常重要的機構，但是法蘭西斯的新上司致力確保他的申請被暫停處理，並一直保持這種狀態。他不明白為什麼法蘭西斯偶爾非得如此 **『固執』** 不可。這樣把他從一個團體中排擠掉，對任何參與其中的人來說都沒有幫助。他和阿爾弗雷德這些年來走得越來越近，但法蘭西斯怎麼會覺得這是個威脅呢？而阿爾弗雷德——他在僅僅幾星期前的一個會議上再次見到了阿爾弗雷德。但是看見他這麼緊張，感覺很奇怪。他猜伊萬正在令他們所有人都變得如坐針毯。他打開郵箱，拿出郵件。他一邊翻閱信件，一邊開始沿着走道走回家。 **『帳單……帳單……垃圾……帳單……』** 他的手指停在最後一封信上，放慢了腳步。這是一個完全空白的信封，上面甚至沒有他的地址或郵票。他把信封翻過來。這信封是密封的。 **『炭疽病毒？』** 他漫不經心地猜。他懷疑。他停在走道上，拆開信封。上面寫着 **『親愛的亞瑟：』** ——

 

 

 

> **『我今早在會議上看到你了，我肯定你知道的。我很驚訝在看見你之後所喚醒的回憶；畢竟，我上一次見你也就是不久以前的事而已。很奇怪，這次喚醒的回憶絕大多數都是不好的。不過，我肯定你會很高興聽到這些大部分都是我的過錯。也許有一小部分是你的錯，因為你就是那麼遲鈍。』**
> 
>   
>  **『不論如何，因為這個原因，我很難說到底見到你是否一件值得開心的事。這總是如此令人困惑，特別是當你那樣怒視我的時候。每次開始的時候我總是覺得高興的，但之後你就會開始說話。看起來你下定了決心要傷害我。我不明白到底是為什麼。那一切本應該已經過去了。』**
> 
> **『可是，我猜見到你一定是件令我高興的事，因為現在當你不在這裡的時候，我真的很想很想你。我猜這解釋了為什麼見到你總是那麼令我困惑，因為每次見過你以後，我總是會覺得痛苦。』**
> 
> **  
> 『我希望你正在享受陽光。噢，等等——你那邊可能正在下雨吧。』**

 

 

亞瑟皺起眉頭。「我這邊可天朗氣清了。」他喃喃自語道。他把紙翻過來，但紙張背面和信封一樣，都是空白的。他再次粗略地讀了那封信一遍。上面沒有註明日期，也沒有簽名的。「奇怪。」他說，然後繼續走回家。到底這封信有可能來自何人？這封信讀起來甚至不像一封真正的信。內容都是些語無倫次的閒扯，而且也過於隨便了。「親愛的亞瑟：」上面寫道。也許這是寫給另一個亞瑟的？他將垃圾郵件掉到垃圾桶裡，再把其他信件放在桌子上。他把帳單疊成整齊的一堆，思考着。當然，每次有什麼奇怪的東西出現在他家門口時，他總會懷疑是法蘭西斯做的，但這次完全不像是他的所作所為。事實上，他看不出他怎麼可能與這件事有關係。他仔細地把信摺好，放回信封內。猶豫了一段時間之後，他把那封信放進最底的抽屜裡。他晚些再思考一下。

  
剛好一個星期之後，一個同樣的信封出現在亞瑟的郵箱裡。這封信的上款僅僅寫了「亞瑟」，而讀起來則像只花了幾秒鐘潦草地寫成的筆記。

  
又一個星期之後，第三封信來了。這封信無庸置疑是一封情書，亞瑟開始懷疑他是否有一個秘密的仰慕者，或者是有人犯了一個天大的錯誤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【原作者後記】
> 
>  
> 
> 法蘭西斯與阿爾弗雷德之間的會議是1798年在巴黎舉行的「XYZ事件」的粗略總結（更多資料可參考維基百科）。「閣下，我們可以花數以百萬計的金錢在防衛之上，但我們一分錢都不會花在賄賂之上！」這一句是從維基百科的相關條目中抽出來的，不過據引用者說，他們實際上真的說了這一句話。《傑伊條約》（或稱《1794年倫敦條約》）是一條美英之間的條約。
> 
> 法蘭西斯的新上司是於1959到1969年期間在位戴高樂總統，他強烈主張法國應該獨立自主，不依賴別的國家。詳情可參考維基百科。
> 
>  
> 
> 【來自譯者的補充資料及後記】
> 
>  
> 
> (1) 《傑伊條約[The Jay Treaty]》——正式全稱為 “The Treaty of Amity, Commerce, and Navigation, Between His Britannic Majesty and the United States of America”，中文名字大概可以翻譯成《美英雙方簽署的友好、通商與航海條約》。《傑伊條約》一名來自美方的談判代表——約翰‧傑伊[John Jay]。此條約在1794年簽訂，以緩和雙方在戰後的緊張關係。與此同時，卻也引起了當時英國的死對頭、美國獨戰時的盟友——法國的不滿。
> 
> (2) 歐洲共同體[European Communities]——也譯作歐洲各共同體，亦有被稱為歐洲三共同體，泛指二戰後歐洲先後成立的三個獨立運作的共同體——歐洲經濟共同體[European Economic Community]、歐洲煤鋼共同體[European Coal and Steel Community]和歐洲原子能共同體[European Atomic Energy Community]。最早成立的為歐洲煤鋼共同體，1951年4月18日通過《巴黎條約》成立，1952年7月23日生效，最初的六個締約國有法國、西德、義大利、比利時、荷蘭及盧森堡。2009年12月1日生效的《里斯本條約》廢止了歐洲共同體（即原歐洲經濟共同體），其地位和任務由歐盟[European Union]承接。英國申請加入歐洲三共同體時，法國其時的戴高樂總統將英國視為美國欲安插進去搞局的內應，故極力阻止英國加入歐洲三共同體。
> 
> 要是有錯字和不通順之類的地方請務必告訴我，這篇是沒有校對君的，只能靠大家幫忙捉蟲了（跪）


	3. 第二章：州際之戰 ｜ Chapter 2: The War Between the States

**【第二章：內戰，又稱州際之戰（1861年至1865年） | Chapter 2: The Civil War, or The War Between the States (1861-1865)** **】**

 

亞瑟試着回想他所認識的每一個人，並排除掉絕對不可能的人選。最後，一個人選都沒剩下，所以他放棄了。他每次收到一封這樣的奇怪信件時，他都會想起阿爾弗雷德；但是，他知道即使再給他一百萬年的時間，阿爾弗雷德也永遠不會給他寄任何近似於這些信的東西。許多許多年以前，他已經決定了要放棄阿爾弗雷德，可是這些信件卻輕而易舉地撕破了他心防——甚至比對上阿爾弗雷德平靜無波的藍眸更輕而易舉（畢竟他的雙眼很少會是平靜無波的）。

  
大部分的信件都不是多愁善感的，儘管其中有幾封的確如此。大多數的信件都是反思性的，帶着滿滿的悲傷、遺憾以及懷舊之情。於亞瑟而言，這些情緒基本上都與阿爾弗雷德有關，因此不論他如何試圖說服自己，他終究自然而然地把每個字都當成是來自「阿爾弗雷德‧瓊斯」一樣那麼重視。他不再懷着好奇心來閱讀那些信件。他懷着如饑似渴的心來閱讀那些信件，試圖從字裡行間看透那個執筆寫下那些文字的靈魂。因此，當亞瑟讀到那一封標註1861年4月的信時，他彷彿感到自己的心都要碎了。

  
（那是1861年的4月。阿爾弗雷德獨自坐在他的書房中，凝視著窗外。現在，他意識到他已經思考了好幾天的事實：那份痛楚變得更糟了。如果他回頭細想，那種壓力在他腦中已經存在了好幾個月了，甚至是好幾年。但那份痛楚卻是近期的事。開始時，那痛楚只存在於他胸口內某個深入的地方，但那份痛楚已經慢慢地變成了一條分明的線，把他劈成兩部分。昨天晚上，他意識到為什麼他感覺如此奇怪。他很害怕。他想高聲呼喊尋求協助，但他卻不能這樣做。阻止他這樣做的並非自尊心。他只不過是不能請求其他國家跟他一起戰鬥，一起對抗他自己。

  
他從辦公桌上的紙堆中拉出一張紙，然後把筆浸到墨水槽裡。他沉默地盯著那張紙，手中的筆在指間轉動着。 **『亞瑟：』** 他想，當他開始下筆，一切都變得流暢。 **『亞瑟：』**

> **『我覺得我快要瘋了。我離發瘋只有一線之差。你當時的感覺就像這樣嗎？你跟我說過那些故事，但我從來都沒有理解過。我不記得我以前曾經有這麼害怕過。』**

  
寫出最後一句的時候他覺得很痛苦，但卻也是真實的。即使他永遠不會對任何人承認這件事，他也必須對自己坦誠。

 

> **『我希望我們離得近一點，那我就能見到你了。這段距離現在於我而言實在是太遙遠了。我並不是在請求你的協助，甚或是你的建議。我甚至不是在請求。我只是在告訴你：我認為，要是你在這裡，這種痛楚會顯得容易忍受一點，也會令我更容易記住自己到底是誰。有時候，我不知道自己到底是誰。你有否曾經忘記過自己是誰？太可怕了。這比痛楚更令人難以忍受。』**
> 
> **  
> 『我需要你。而我甚至不能告訴你。』**
> 
> **  
> 『如果這事還有結束的一天，我也許就會告訴你了。』**

 

阿爾弗雷德把筆放下，等待墨水變乾。他是不會署名的，因為他並不打算要把信寄出去。墨水已經乾了，但他卻沒有注意到。他等待着。等待的時間並沒有多長。他感到胸膛尖銳地疼痛起來；他皺起眉頭，不由自主地伸手觸碰那個位置。他不需要低頭，便已知道有一條傷痕出現了。那條傷痕沒有像他預期的那樣穿透他的皮膚。沒有血，但卻令他覺得刺痛，亦使他體內的痛楚變得近乎難以忍受。 **『已經開始了。』** 他想，卻沒有動。不，他需要等總統聽到這個消息。到底過了多久？幾小時？幾天？他不知道。總統突然衝進房間，發現阿爾弗雷德還坐在他的辦公桌前，茫然地盯着窗外四月的陽光「薩姆特堡[Fort Sumter]被攻擊了。」他說。

  
「我知道。」阿爾弗雷德終於站了起來。他把那張紙放在到抽屜裡，然後上鎖。他把鑰匙安全地放好，放到口袋裡的深處。他轉過身，直視亞伯拉罕·林肯。

  
「我將會召集義勇軍。」總統說。

  
「好的。」阿爾弗雷德回答。

  
這正正是阿爾弗雷德失去了理智的時刻。當他在四年後回復清醒時，他胸前的直線已經變成了一片參差不齊的傷痕。那片傷口癒合得並不齊整。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者後記】
> 
>  
> 
> 這章比較短，背景也簡單，基本上沒什麼需要特別補充的地方了，主要的歷史事件就是美國內戰啦。雖說內容不長，不過我個人認為這章的米英看都很令人揪心呢......
> 
> 下一章還是會牽涉到一點點的內戰時期的事，大家可以提早做好心理準備了。不過之後那一半的基調會比內戰輕鬆一點的，可以算是苦樂參半的一章吧。


	4. 第三章：美國西部拓荒結束 ｜ Chapter 3: End of the US Frontier

**【第三章：1890年——美國西部拓荒結束 | Chapter 3: 1890, End of the US Frontier** **】**

 

 

> **『亞瑟：』**
> 
> **  
> 『我恨你。我他媽的恨死你了。這算什麼？袖手旁觀，這就是你理想中的體面嗎？作一個君子？讓我告訴你：才不是。我的人民正在我身邊死去。我正盡力戰鬥，但卻依然不夠。』**
> 
> **  
> 『至少你在堅守你的信念。我一直知道你在我起來反/抗之後就想要我死。』**

 

這句話像刀子般砍向亞瑟。他找到日期，上面滿是污跡，還褪了色——1862年。雙方正陷入僵局，然後邦/聯[Confederacy]開始節節敗退。戰況令人絕望。這是來自邦/聯那邊的信嗎？他並不清楚。他從來沒有真正知道過那幾年間阿爾弗雷德身上發生過什麼事。他幾乎沒有見過他。

【譯註：美國內戰，又稱南北戰爭。北方為美利堅合眾國[The United States of America]（簡稱聯邦[the Union]），而南方則為美利堅聯盟國[The Confederate States of America]（簡稱邦/聯[the Confederacy]）。最後的結果大家都知道了，就是合眾國贏了，美國重新統一。】

 

亞瑟站在他的書房裡，盯着牆壁。 **『他真的曾經如此討厭我嗎？』** 其他信件全部都是溫和而善良的。但這封信，卻...... **『他** **那時候正在渡過艱難時期嘛。』** 亞瑟自言自語。那封信在他的手中折疊又展開。紙張又薄又脆，折疊太多次會毀了那張紙的。他把信放到桌子上，然後坐下。他把頭埋到雙手當中。 **『哦，阿爾弗雷德，』** 他低聲說。 **『我究竟對你做了什麼？』**

 

 

* * *  
  


 

亞瑟用顫抖的雙手打開了下一封信，現在他為信裡可能出現的東西感到害怕。信件早已漸漸減少到一個月一封，而這件事已把他的擔憂拖得比他願意承受的來得長太多了。他不必擔心；這封信標的年份是1891年，內容簡短而喜悅。

 

> **『親愛的亞瑟：』  
>   
> **
> 
> **『我終於不再成長了！我並不真的為此感到高興，但是我終於完成了這件事了！我盡我所能去成長了，還成長得比你以往的任何時期都還要快呢。昭昭天命是一派胡言，嗯？可是卻成真了呢！』**

 

這一封信幾乎被署了名。署名的地方被胡亂地塗上了墨跡。  
  


亞瑟在自己歷史類藏書中徘徊，找到他通常試圖避免打開的那一冊——《美利堅合眾國的歷史》。 他把灰塵吹走，翻開那冊書。這本書已經過時好幾年了，但這並不重要，不是嗎？他還記得過去這幾年所發生的一切。  
  


**『1890年——美國人口普查發現西部拓荒已然結束。』**

 

亞瑟感覺到他嘴角抿了一下，成了一個微笑。所以，這就是阿爾弗雷德停止了他那速度驚人的成長的時間了，是嗎？1890年。  
  


他把書放回架上。  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
在會議期間，亞瑟漸漸養成了寫筆記以保持清醒的習慣。那些並非什麼十分深入的筆記；每隔幾分鐘，他就會簡短地總結一下剛才所說的內容，並將之寫下來。（是的，有時他的策略比其他人的更加透明。他習慣寫下的筆記包括： **『戰爭、戰爭、更多的戰爭、戰爭的武器』** ，但是至少寫筆記——起碼是僅僅地——能令他保持清醒。）亞瑟小心翼翼地寫下 **『農業進口改善了』** 的時候，他的眼角瞄到阿爾弗雷德也在寫着什麼東西。亞瑟抬起頭，盯着這個罕見的狀況。通常阿爾弗雷德在會議中不是在主導對話，就是在睡覺。  
  


阿爾弗雷德專注得皺起了眉頭。他顯然不是在胡亂塗鴉或是在寫購物清單。不論他是在寫什麼，他寫了很多東西。  
  


 **『一封信？』** 亞瑟疑惑地想，而他在沉思之中開始以筆輕敲着筆記本。 **『到底他會是在寫些什麼呢？』**  
  


「......而我想這對英國來說也是最好的。」

  
亞瑟猛地抬起頭。「什麼？」

  
挪威盯着他。「增加蘋果的產量。」

  
「當然。」亞瑟說，完全不知道他到底在同意什麼。挪威重新轉向其他國家，繼續他的演說。亞瑟的注意力立即回到阿爾弗雷德身上。他還在寫字。亞瑟往後倚在座位上。 **『這不會是封不好的信，對吧？我最近幾乎都沒有跟他說過話。我沒有做任何會激怒他的事情吧。』** 他觀察了一下阿爾弗雷德稍微抿緊了嘴唇的樣子，這足以證明他是認真的。但是，他從來都不會是認真的啊。

  
近來，亞瑟開始花更多時間思考這些信件。首要的是他很好奇為什麼阿爾弗雷德會寫這些信。他寂寞嗎？是這樣嗎？亞瑟從來沒有想過阿爾弗雷德會是一個孤獨的國家，畢竟他看起來為自己盡可能做到相識滿天下而感到自豪——但是，亞瑟很明白商業關係與真正的友誼之間的分別。這些信中透露出阿爾弗雷德從來沒有向世界展示過的某些部分，而亞瑟突然之間有種想要禮尚往來的衝動，想要把他真正的想法告訴阿爾弗雷德...... **『當我看到你的時候，我想起陽光和天空。我知道這正是你希望別人看到你的時候會聯想到的東西——不受約束的自由。從你小時候起，你對我而言總是意味着自由。我一直被海洋束縛着，但你，你似乎不被任何東西束縛着。我知道這是一種幻覺，因為你和我們其他人一樣，同樣地被陸地束縛着，但是你卻似乎從來沒有在意過。也許這就是讓你看起來那麼自由的原因吧。你從來不想成為什麼，只想做你自己；現在你已經做到了，而你為之感到滿足。』**

 **  
**但是這些說話卻永遠不能被說出來；一個聲音打破了他的遐思。「我相信我們是時候去吃午餐了。」亞瑟的注意力猛地重新回到了現在。阿爾弗雷德正在迅速地折疊手上的紙張，並將其放入文件夾中。所有人都站了起來，伸展一下四肢，然後開始朝門口走去，走進餐廳。在亞瑟離開房間前，阿爾弗雷德已經先行一步離開了。而亞瑟突然被一種「錯失了機會」的感覺沖昏了頭腦——只不過，這個機會早在很多很多年前就已經錯失了。

  
不久以後，那些信變得更不好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者後記】
> 
>  
> 
> 「錯失了機會」那一句，莫名揪心。這句原文是「Arthur was suddenly overcome with the feeling of a lost opportunity – though it had been an opportunity from many, many years past.」，總覺得自己翻不出那種彷彿雲淡風輕卻又暗潮洶湧的情感，十分慚愧，所以附上原文給大家感受一下。
> 
> 不過大家請一定要堅持下去啊，人格保證，這篇最後真的是HE的！


	5. 第四章：再一次 ｜ Chapter 4: Once Again

**【第四章：再一次 | Chapter 4: Once Again** **】**

 

亞瑟難以置信地盯著桌上攤開的那些信件。他看著那些經年累月堆積起來的字句。 **『我恨你，我知道你一直以來都恨我，但你就不能原諒我一次嗎？只怪你是那麼冥頑不靈。想當然耳，我在你眼中仍然是個小孩吧。我就知道你一直都想我死。』**

 

亞瑟死命地緊閉雙眼。 **『** **就是這樣了** **嗎？』** 他想。 **『在他心中，我只是一個從來都只懂得滔滔不絕地否定他的人？』** 他不在意那些信件已經變得凌亂，不再跟隨任何順序排列。每次收到這些信後，他都小心翼翼地按先後次序收好，因為信件大概都是按年份先後寄過來的；但近期，信件寄來的次序卻毫無章法可言。這些信件涵蓋了阿爾弗雷德過往的所有歷史，而他想將這一切都付之一炬。

 

顯而易見，某個人想傷害他。不論這個人是否阿爾弗雷德，他不再肯定了，而且他也不再在乎了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「嘿，亞蒂，想去喝杯咖啡嗎？這場會議真的累死我了。」阿爾弗雷德對著他咧著嘴笑，他的牙齒被會議室的強光映得潔白。所有人都正在離開，會議結束了。

 

「你好，美國。」亞瑟稍稍有些不耐煩地說，但沒有拒絕。「在會議期間麻煩起碼稱呼我為英國。再者，你的意思是指 **『無聊』** 吧？你差不多睡了整場會議。」

 

「是吧，隨便啦。我還是想去喝咖啡耶。」阿爾弗雷德的笑容並沒有淡下去。

 

他們一起走到街上。「那麼，你最近過得如何？經濟什麼的還好嗎？」

 

「對，挺好的。」亞瑟回答。「你自己呢？」

 

「非常好。」阿爾弗雷德笑著說。 **『他一直都沒變。』** 亞瑟想，他的臉迅速地沉了下去。「你沒事吧？」阿爾弗雷德略為憂心地問道。

 

「當然沒事。」亞瑟說，然後推開了咖啡店的門。

 

他們買好飲料後，在窗邊找了張桌子坐下。阿爾弗雷德輕鬆地說著閒話，亞瑟聽著，思緒卻飄遠了。他不再像以前一樣把阿爾弗雷德看成是那個無憂無慮的國家，他也不再將他們之間的關係看成過往多年來所建立的輕鬆——亦是既不尋常又帶著提防——的關係。現在，當他看著阿爾弗雷德，他只能看到他們之間經年累月的誤會、憎恨，以及少許被背叛了的感覺。 **『我可以如何解決這一切？』** 亞瑟於事無補地想著。 **『我甚至不知道這一切的存在。』**

 

「嘿亞蒂，你肯定你沒事？」阿爾弗雷德問。「你表現得……比平常來得安靜了點。」

 

「嗯？噢。沒事，我很好。」他猶豫了一下，然後加了句。「只是在想的事情有點多。」

 

「例如呢？」阿爾弗雷德看著他。他眼中的神色既是感興趣，又帶著關心，令亞瑟想放下所有防備。亞瑟低頭把臉看著他的茶，蒸汽暖暖地烘著他的皮膚。

 

「好吧。」他終於開口。「我想我跟某些國家的關係可能正處於危機之中。」

 

「真的？怎麼會這樣？」

 

亞瑟攪動杯中的茶，看著被攪得繞著圈打轉的茶水。「我想近幾年我可能比自己想像中更討人厭。」 **『比如說我整段歷史。』**

 

阿爾弗雷德笑了起來，亞瑟卻怒目而視。「兄弟，你 **『一直以來』** 都是個混蛋啊。現在才發現未免有點遲了。」

 

痛楚像電流一樣擊中亞瑟。他站起來，把裝著紅茶的紙杯重重地放到桌上，差點令茶水濺得自己滿手都是。「真的太感謝你現在才告訴我， **『阿爾弗雷德』** 。」他咬牙切齒地說道，然後衝出店外。他沒有看見阿爾弗雷德一臉震驚的表情。

 

去你的阿爾弗雷德。去你的世界。他以為那些信件是在給他一個機會改善他與阿爾弗雷德——不對，是 **『美國』，** 他不會再將他當作是一個人那般對待了——的關係。相反，那些信是在給他一個機會把他們的關係弄得更僵。

 

下一次另一封信寄來的時候，亞瑟讀都沒讀過就將之揉成一團。那團紙在他的垃圾桶裡躺了一天，結果他再也忍不住了。他將那封信拿出來攤平，然後讀了。那封信並不是太惡意，只是有點憂傷，當中有部分特別吸引了他的注意。

 

> **『現在並沒有什麼** **特別的** **東西** **會** **令我想起你，我想以前倒是有的：狂風暴雨下的海洋、烤魚的氣味、燒焦了的食物，諸如此類的小事。沒錯，偶然那些東西會令我想起某些** **具體** **的事物，但我認為我想起你的次數比我想像中來得多很多。』**

 

亞瑟重新讀起了這封信，然後把信跟其他的放在一起。他在自己的書桌前坐下，雙手托著頭。 **『我也同樣經常想起你的啊，阿爾弗雷德。』** 他想。 **『比我願意的更經常。』**

 

 

* * *

 

 

一個月後，法蘭西斯來訪。「 **『** **Mon ami** **（我的朋友）』** ，」他在一番客套說話後如此說道。「我發現近期……你看起來不太開心。怎麼了？」

 

「沒什麼好擔心的。」亞瑟乾脆地說。為了給自己找點事做，他準備去泡壺茶。

 

「才不是呢，」法蘭西斯說，優哉悠哉地倚在門框上。「你的壞心情比平常持久多了，令人很難跟你合作啊。」

 

「阿爾弗雷德跟我的關係在當下算不上十分好。」亞瑟一下子惱了。「我並不認為你會在意我和其他國家的關係如何。」

 

法蘭西斯輕輕地笑了。「就是這樣？這算不上什麼值得擔心的事啊。以前你和阿爾弗雷德像這樣也很多次了，總是會過去的。」亞瑟抿緊了嘴。水剛燒開了，他把熱水倒在茶葉上。法蘭西斯沒想到他會沉默不語，事情恐怕比他想得還要糟糕。「啊……不，我不在意你和其他國家的關係，我在意的是你和其他 **『人』** 的關係。這次的分歧是比較個人層面上的嗎？」

 

「才沒有什麼分歧。」亞瑟將一些餅乾、茶壺、一罐牛奶、一碗糖和兩隻茶杯放到托盤上，然後捧著托盤從法蘭西斯身邊走過，進了客廳。「要來點茶嗎？」

 

「不用了，謝謝。」法蘭西斯仍舊站著，看著亞瑟為他自己倒了杯茶。「你有沒有跟他討論過？」

 

「沒什麼好討論的。」亞瑟啜了一口茶，舌頭被燙到的時候，他咒罵了一聲。

 

「整體來說，我發現當你那樣說的時候，你大多是錯的。」法蘭西斯有些忍俊不禁地說。「再者，我並不一定指你應該跟他 **『說話』** 。讓你們對話好像總會變得一團糟。」

 

「那你 **『有』** 什麼提議呢？」亞瑟發火了。

 

「你應該寫信給他。」

 

亞瑟對著自己杯中的茶皺起了眉頭。「絕對不應該。」

 

法蘭西斯俯身越過華麗的沙發椅背，往下俯視亞瑟。「你不是要告訴我你沒話可說吧。你可是一直都很……滔滔不絕的啊。」

 

亞瑟哼了一聲，知道法蘭西斯正在回想一些並不討喜的情況。「那是其中一種說法。」

 

「 **『** **Mon ami** **』** ……」法蘭西斯猶豫了，他知道自己正把話題帶往微妙的方向。「阿爾弗雷德一直以來都很重視用白紙黑紙寫下的字句。我知道寫下你的所思所想並非你的本性，但面對面談話卻顯而易見是行不通的。」

 

法蘭西斯離開了半小時後，亞瑟——第一次——嘗試不以國/家的身份給阿爾弗雷德寫信，而是像法蘭西斯說的那樣，以一個 **『人』** 的身份——作為朋友——去寫。

 

他的嘗試徒勞無功，而他的壞心情持續了好幾個月，直到大致確定那些信件變得再一次跟之前一樣——下筆者深思熟慮地敍述了自己對亞瑟‧柯克蘭的想法，但又並非過於針對他個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者後記】
> 
>  
> 
> 突然驚覺第一次貼這篇文的翻譯時已經是2017年底的事了，真是時光飛逝呢，咳咳（土下座）
> 
> 要是記憶力夠好的話，你們大概已經發現最後那裡亞瑟跟法蘭西斯的對話其實就是序章那一幕了啦～還有兩章就完結了，開始有些捨不得呢，雖然我大概有本事再拖上好幾個月......（崩潰）


	6. 第五章：人類首次登陸月球 ｜ Chapter 5: The First Human Moon Landing

**【第五章：人類首次登陸月球 （1969年） | Chapter 5: The First Human Moon Landing (1969)** **】**

 

最終，法蘭西斯的上司換了人。那是1969年，亞瑟開始收到那些信後的第七年。伊萬依然令他們如坐針氈，但法蘭西斯的新上司上任後，他顯得沒那麼緊繃。在會議上，他對亞瑟比之前親切友好，而且也不再那麼介意阿爾弗雷德的存在。每次當亞瑟見到阿爾弗雷德時，阿爾弗雷德都是欣喜若狂的；他成了史上首個把人類送上月球的國家。雖然這件事明顯令他的自尊心水漲船高，但亞瑟仍然為之微笑。

 

那些信件也同樣地往好的方向轉變。信件內容變得更正面、更快樂。亞瑟早已習慣收到那些信，而且他也不再那樣為之動搖。每個月的第一個星期二，他會去收信並拿進屋內。他總是最後才打開那個沒有任何記號的信封，讀完信，把信紙放進抽屜，再把信封拿去回收。可是，他今天沒有收起那封信。他讓信攤在辦公桌上很長一段時間。

 

> **『親愛的亞瑟：』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『近來我想了很多。我知道你無法相信我會動腦子，但讓我告訴你吧，我不時都會思考的。我犯過很多錯，我知道，而且我不是在籠統地概括一切——我是在說我們的事。在你身邊時，我從來都沒有說過我真正想說的話。令我感到後悔的事並不真的那麼多，但我開始認為這將會成為其中之一。我有沒有曾經跟你說過我愛你？因為是真的。我說的那種愛，並非當我還是個殖民地，小到能坐在你膝蓋上時的那種。你知道那正是我反抗你的原因，對吧？我想，我戀上你的時候比那更早，但那卻正正是我發現你和我的感情截然不同的時期。』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『就是這樣。只是覺得你應該要知道這件事而已。』**

 

 

亞瑟盯着信紙。活了這麼多年，他從來、從來都不曾幻想過阿爾弗雷德會對他說剛剛他讀到的那些話。任何一句。也許他 **『渴望過』** 聽到這些話，卻未曾相信過他會有機會聽到這些話。突然之間，這些信件變得事關重大了。茲事體大。到底是誰寄出這些信，到底是誰寫下這些信，到底阿爾弗雷德知不知道亞瑟在讀這些信——這一切都舉足輕重。所以，接下來那個月的第一個星期二，亞瑟在郵箱旁 **『等待』** ，直到郵差到來為止。外面正在下雨。他不在乎。

 

「你好。」郵差好奇地說道，在他的大衣底下夾着一大疊信件，快步走向亞瑟。他經過亞瑟身旁去打開郵箱。亞瑟伸出手，捉住了他的手臂。

 

「等等。」亞瑟說，他的眉頭反映出他並不接受反對意見。「給我看看那些信。」

 

那個郵差服從了，小心地在亞瑟的傘下展示那些信。「你是亞瑟‧柯克蘭？」

 

「是。那一封信——你從哪裡拿到的？」亞瑟指着唯一一個空白的信封。那個信封是米色的，用料是上好的厚紙，跟其他的一樣。

 

「那一封？」

 

「對。我肯定你注意到，我之前也收到過這些信。信封上面沒有我的地址，所以你怎麼知道這是要給我的？」亞瑟雙眼死死地盯着那個郵差不放。

 

「嘛，我不可以說的，先生。」郵差不情願地回應。「我不知道那個人的名字，他說匿名是很重要的——」

 

「形容一下他的長相就夠了。」

 

「他有一頭金髮，略長。下巴有些短短的鬍渣，大概吧。藍眼睛。衣着光鮮。」

 

「他有沒有什麼口音？」

 

「有……也許是法國口音？」郵差沉思着說。

 

亞瑟抿緊了唇。「謝謝你。」他拿了那些信，走回屋內。

 

隔天，他去了找法蘭西斯。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「我知道是你，法國佬，所以別否認了。」

 

法蘭西斯看着那個一臉陰沉地站在他家門前台階上的男人。「什麼？」

 

「讓我進去。」亞瑟逕自越過法蘭西斯身旁，直接走進前廳。在法蘭西斯關上門之際，亞瑟草草地環顧四周，確保沒有第三者在場後，再轉回去面對法蘭西斯。「那些信。我知道你一直在把那些信寄給我。我不知道為什麼我沒有早點去問那個郵差。」

 

「噢。」法蘭西斯重重地嘆了口氣。「你要坐下嗎？」

 

亞瑟沒有回答，僅僅站在原地不動。「你為什麼要這樣做？還有你是從哪裡拿到那些信的？」這句話是以低吼的方式問出來的。

 

「真的，我覺得我們應該坐下。」

 

「好吧。」亞瑟跟着他進了客廳，在鋪着薄薄一層軟墊上的扶手椅邊上落座。法蘭西斯在他對面的沙發上坐下，一臉憐憫地看着他。「怎樣？」

 

「我從沒打算讓你知道是我做的。我最初比較謹慎，後來變得馬虎了，不好意思。」

 

「我知道。我推斷我應假設那些信是來自阿爾弗雷德的？」

 

「確實，正是如此。我沒有偽造那些信，也沒有以任何方式修改或是損壞過那些信。當然，我也不期望你會相信我。」

 

「可是，他並不知情。」

 

「不知情。是我從他那裡偷來的。」亞瑟挑起了眉。「我假設你會同意，」法蘭西斯繼續說道。「這是正確的做法。你應該知道那些信上寫了什麼，因為它們與你息息相關。」

 

「而我恐怕我應該假設你是用心良苦地在為我的幸福著想？」亞瑟嘲諷地說。

 

「我承認，我一開始的出發點並不完全是善意的。我曾經希望在你和阿爾弗雷德之間製造裂痕。當我終於發現自己正在成功時……」他的指頭輪流敲在自己的腿上。「我不知道對你的影響會那麼大。」

 

「不知怎地，我很懷疑。」

 

「你很難被人看穿啊，亞瑟。」法蘭西斯的藍眸神色認真。「我一直都以符合這些信件原意的方式來寄給你——好等你能多理解阿爾弗雷德一點。」

 

「他從來都沒想過要把這些信寄出去。」

 

法蘭西斯聳了聳肩。「從沒打算要寄出？這幾乎是肯定的。想不想？那可就是另一回事了。」亞瑟皺起了眉頭。「再說，你現在出現在這裡了，我猜你是想讓我停手吧。」

 

「對。你的所作所為可真噁心。」

 

法蘭西斯給了他一個微笑，可是笑意未達雙眼。「也許吧，但是不惜一切成全愛嘛，不對嗎？」

 

亞瑟瞇起雙眼。「很好，我要走了。」

 

「在你走之前……」法蘭西斯站了起來。「我手上有封我猜是最後的信。我本打算寄出去的——正如信就是用來寄的——但你就在這裡………」法蘭西斯消失到相鄰的房間裡，一會兒後，他拿着一個信封重新出現。「你應該收下這封信。當你把信還給他的時候，把這封一起還回去吧。我手上再也沒有別的了。」

 

亞瑟接過信後離開。在前往英法海底隧道回家的計程車上，他打開了那封信。信上寫的年份是1798年，肯定是他收過的信中最早的一封。紙質摸起來彷彿下一秒就會在他手中分崩裂離。

【譯註：英法海底隧道在1994才啟用，遠遠比這一章設定的年份（即1969年）來得遲，所以這處可能為原作者筆誤。】

 

 

> **『我親愛的亞瑟：』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『最近，我不時都想起你。這邊的天空不時都被雲遮蔽，而我渴望陽光──被你常掛在嘴邊，說我總是能帶給你的那道。現在我的日子全都顯得陰沉沉的，我想是因為隔在我們之間的那些事吧。我實行了在我看來唯一可行的方案，但我知道你跟我的看法相反，因此我才會忐忑不安。恐怕我們最新的協議令我們邁進跟以往截然不同的關係，也跟我曾希望所擁有的如此截然不同，令我肯定這將會無法如我所願。我是為了那個希望──希望有朝一天，你可以把我當成與你棋鼓相當的存在──才起來反抗你的。』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『這句話聽起來簡單，其實不然。我說的「棋鼓相當」並非指力量均等或是享有同等聲望。我說的棋鼓相當是指你會認為我配得上你的那種。我敢肯定你無法理解為甚麼我會想要這種東西。要是你能知道我有多常想起你，你會嘲笑我的。我肯定。可是我不認為我有錯。對你的感覺如此強烈，而且不僅僅是單相思，甚至還被狠狠回絕——肯定會是世界上最糟的感覺。因此，我將守口如瓶。你肯定明白這並非出於懦弱，而是為了我的人民的最佳利益著想。我不能軟弱，尤其是現在。也許當我變得跟你棋鼓相當時——起碼某程度上如此時——我將無需寫出這些字句；取而代之，我能將之付諸言語而不顯弱勢。』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『你永遠的**
> 
> **阿爾弗雷德』**

 

 

亞瑟往後一靠，閉上雙眼。他有沒有睜開眼其實也不重要，畢竟他的雙眼已被淚水蒙蔽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者後記】
> 
>  
> 
> 好啦，這篇真的差不多要完結了......真是非常、非常捨不得呢＞＜
> 
> 這一章裡，亞瑟終於發現阿爾弗雷德的心意了，所以下一章要正面對決啦！
> 
> 說實話，雖然很多人覺得面對面表白比較有誠意（也更衝擊），但是我個人覺得其實寫信表白也是很浪漫的一件事，畢竟說話也就幾秒鐘的事，可是寫信和讀信所需的時間可長得多了，能夠有空間慢慢靜心感受對方字裡行間投注的感情，甚至欣賞對方的筆跡，過後還可以無數次拿出來重覆回味。另一方面，在這個講究快速和高科技的現代社會，我們已經很少很少執筆寫字了，所以手寫的文字更顯得可貴了......
> 
> 嘛嘛，不小心就話嘮了那麼多，先打住了吧。如果大家願意給我留言，跟我聊天的話，我會很高興的！！！（狗狗眼求調戲）
> 
> 也謝謝一直以來給我敲勵和關心的朋友們！（抱抱大家）


	7. 第六章：終章 | Chapter 6: Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者前言】
> 
>  
> 
> 這是最後一章了。我知道你們很多人會覺得很失望，但讓我現在就說清楚吧，我已盡我所能了。我真的非常喜歡這個故事的梗（沒有寄出的信在放置一段長時間後被帶到原定收信人的跟前），而且我也很享受讀這個梗，但某程度上我總是沒辦法把情節拉到一起寫成我想要的東西。正常情況下，如果你偷了我的梗，我會覺得不快，但要是你想寫這個故事，拜託你動筆吧。把連結給我，我會去拜讀的。也許你可以寫得比我好（或是起碼跟我的不一樣）。（笑）總之就這樣了，請盡情享用。希望你可以寫得比我豐富。

**【第六章：終章 | Chapter 6: Fin】**

 

亞瑟坐下來再次執筆。這次他不會放棄的。 **『一次一個詞。』** 他想。 **『阿爾弗雷德：』** 首先是這個詞。他從來都沒想過寫一個字也可以如此艱難。他停下來，盯着那個詞，然後深吸一口氣。他以為他會感到驚恐和不知道如何繼續下去，可是，他的感受有些奇怪，彷彿卸下了肩上的重擔。他能感覺到那些字句──那些被他壓抑了太久的字句──正準備衝口而出。他的筆再度觸上紙張，開始寫字。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「你好？」阿爾弗雷德對着電話問。他打了個呵欠，被困在白宮裡快悶壞了。

 

「你好，阿爾弗雷德。我是亞瑟。」電話那邊傳來回答。「我需要你過來倫敦一趟。你最快什麼時候可以到這邊來？」

 

「什麼？」阿爾弗雷德在椅子上一下子坐直了。「為什麼？發生什麼事了？我要不要給總統打個電話？」

 

「不用，事實上，我只需要你過來。」

 

「嘛，好吧。」阿爾弗雷德猶豫地說道，指頭敲在桌面上。「我可以在大概──嗯──三個小時內動身？我會盡快過去的。」

 

「好。」亞瑟乾脆地說。「我已經幫你訂好了酒店。我會把地址給你，然後去那裡跟你見面。」

 

阿爾弗雷德想張嘴抗議，比如說 **『為什麼我不能像平常一樣住你那裡？』** 。可是亞瑟一直不停說話，然後在阿爾弗雷德有機會插嘴之前就掛線了。亞瑟的聲音平靜無波得出奇，就像是偶爾他試圖掩飾自己的緊張不安時那樣。 **『亞瑟，』** 他憂心沖沖地想， **『到底在搞什麼鬼？』**

 

 

* * *

 

 

阿爾弗雷德的飛機於次日早上10點58分降落在英國的土地上。他招了輛計程車去亞瑟給他的地址。是一座很旅客式的酒店，牆紙上的圖案過於花巧，而浴室內有很少量潤膚乳卻沒有洗髮水。他上了自己的房間，沖了個澡，然後小睡了一下。正正中午時分，有人敲響了他的房門。

 

「嘿，亞蒂。」

 

「你好，阿爾弗雷德。」亞瑟的頭髮比平常更凌亂，而且人也顯得十分緊張。他雙手捧着一個紙箱，上面放着一個信封。

 

「啊，進來吧。」亞瑟照着做了，越過他身旁，將紙箱放在小咖啡桌上。阿爾弗雷德關上門，越過房間站到他身邊。兩人一起看着那個紙箱。「這是什麼？」

 

「嘛。」亞瑟說，然後停了下來。「我想你應該自己看。」他把那個信封放到一旁，打開紙箱，再把紙箱遞給他。「坐下來吧。」

 

阿爾弗雷德一屁股坐在扶手椅上，小心翼翼地抽出第一張紙。他快速地掃視那張紙。 **『** **1789** **年，』** 上面寫道。 **『我最親愛的亞瑟。』** 他的表情變得一片空白。他把那張紙放到旁邊，看向另一張，然後又是另一張，再然後他把全部紙張都整齊地放回去。他已經看得夠多了。他朝上看向亞瑟，突然變得一臉憔悴疲憊。「我明白了。」

 

亞瑟一直站着，雙手插在口袋裡。「這些都是法蘭西斯寄給我的。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

亞瑟搖搖頭。「我不清楚。我不覺得原因有多重要。聽起來他的用意在一直給我寄信的過程中曾經有所轉變。」

 

「所以說，他給你寄這些信好一段長時間了？」

 

亞瑟聳了聳肩。「十年，以上吧。」阿爾弗雷德明白那一下聳肩的意思── **『正常來說，對我們而言算不上長時間；但對這件事來說，對，是一段長時間』。**

 

阿爾弗雷德朝下看着那個箱子。他發現自己正過度用力地緊抓着箱子的邊緣。「那麼，你已經全都讀過了吧。」

 

「對。」他們都在等對方開口說些什麼，什麼都好。最後，亞瑟拿起信封，將之丟到阿爾弗雷德腿上，落在其他信件上面。「是給你的。讀讀看吧。如果你需要找我，你知道該去哪裡。」他轉身，彷彿意欲離去。

 

「等一下。」阿爾弗雷德堅決地說道。「我……在我讀完這封信之前都別離開，好嗎？」他沒有正眼看向亞瑟，而是看着那個信封。亞瑟抿緊嘴唇，乾脆俐落地點了點頭。他走回剛剛站的地方，盯着牆壁，嘗試忍住來回踱步的衝動。阿爾弗雷德緩緩拿起那個信封。信封面上是以潦草筆跡寫下的 **『阿爾弗雷德』** 。他翻轉信封，信封口有被封上。他用拇指挑開信封。

 

紙質明顯是上好的──也許是最上等的──畢竟他熟知亞瑟的為人。從那些墨水的轉折位，他可以看出這是用真正的墨水筆寫的。他的拇指沿着順滑奢華的紙張邊緣輕掃，同時開始讀信。

 

 

> **『阿爾弗雷德：』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『在你小時候，我感覺你威脅到我了。不是軍事上，不是資源上，而是情感上。也許你無法體會將自己那麼多的部分傾注到另一個人身上是怎樣的一回事。我肯定，你連這句話也都不會同意，但我說的都是真心話。沒錯，很多東西都被你拒絕了，但我在養育你的時候依然投放了許多，比你體會到的更多。當你跟我說你不再想要我時，我很傷心。我看不出有什麼理由會令你想對抗我，但其後我發現我已經不再瞭解你了。我不再知道你是個怎樣的人。我一直以為自己是最瞭解你的人，可是你證明了我是錯的。』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『我接受我永遠都無法理解你的某些部分。但是，那時候，我以為你已經完全變成了另一個人。現在，我發現你其實從來沒有真正改變過。我知道你會認為這句話是在侮辱你，但我不是這個用意。從第一眼看見你的那一刻開始，我就一直很喜歡你的笑容和你熱心助人的熱誠。這些特質從來都沒有消失過。』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『我把你看成棋鼓相當的人已經很多年了。我知道，在某些地方上，你已經超越了我，但我不是在說你作為國家有多強大。我在說的僅僅是我如何看待你。我現在才發現我們之間的誤會遠遠超過我曾相信的程度。知道這件事後，要作出何種反應就是你的事了。』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『無論是否重要，要是你曾把那些信寄給我就好了。全部。即使是那些言詞尖酸刻薄的也好。那些信可以令我比以往那些年更瞭解你，甚或是比一直以來都更瞭解你。我只希望自己也能有所回饋。』**
> 
>  
> 
> **『亞瑟』**

 

 

亞瑟聽到紙張被折起的脆響。他沒有轉身。

 

阿爾弗雷德清了清喉嚨。「這樣。」他說。

 

「這樣。」亞瑟回應。 **『就是這樣了。』** 他聽到阿爾弗雷德站了起來，所以他轉過身。他不肯定自己預計於阿爾弗雷德的雙眼中會看到什麼──憤怒？憎恨？──但事實卻並非如此。

 

阿爾弗雷德手上還拿着那封被折起的信，眼裡是他在扮演英雄時會有的神色──混合了決心、熱情和焦慮。他繞過桌子，站近亞瑟，毫不畏縮地迎視他的雙眼。亞瑟看進他那雙湛藍湛藍的眼眸中。「謝謝你。」阿爾弗雷德說，示意自己是在指那封信。「你信中那些話對我來說意義重大。你很久都沒給我寫過信了。」

 

亞瑟的嘴動了動。「不用客氣。」最終他這樣說。「那很……困難。」

 

「我跟你講過我會說那句話的，所以我要說了。」阿爾弗雷德挺直了胸膛，眼中閃耀着柔和的光芒。「我愛你。愛了很久。」

 

亞瑟屏住了呼吸。他盯着阿爾弗雷德，腦袋一片空白。到底他想聽這句話想了多久？想說這句話想了多久？想知道這句話是說給 **『他』** ──單單只是他一個人──聽的。他覺得自己的胸口揪得太緊了，緊得 **『發痛』** 。他想不出該說什麼。

 

阿爾弗雷德雙眼稍稍看了亞瑟一下，然後垂下，落到他的雙手。「我假設你不準備買我的賬，也不想聽到我說的話。但我所說的是真的。」

 

「別這樣假設。」亞瑟最終擠出了這句話。「這一切都是由假設引起的。」

 

「是啊，」阿爾弗雷德說。「是啊，沒錯。」他再次抬眼看向亞瑟，然後踏前一步。他正在俯身湊近亞瑟。也許阿爾弗雷德自己也沒有察覺，他已經把亞瑟逼得無路可退。他直直看進亞瑟的雙眼。「直接告訴我吧，你恨我嗎？」

 

這可 **『不是』** 亞瑟預計他會說的話。他怎麼可能這樣問？再給他一百萬年，他也不可能這樣想吧？「恨你？你怎麼會……？」

 

「你有嗎？」他催促他。「這些年來，我說過很多話，很多不應該說出口的話。我知道我犯過錯……」

 

「那很難成為令我 **『恨』** 你的理由。沒有，阿爾弗雷德，我不恨你。從來都沒有。」

 

阿爾弗雷德給他一個微弱的笑容。「偶然，當我覺得你在遺棄我的時候，我有恨過你。但這種恨意總是很快就過去了。」

 

「噢。」世界在他的腳下分崩裂離了。

 

「那不代表我不是一直都愛着你。」阿爾弗雷德輕聲低語。他的雙眼裡是懇切的神色。「只是有些時候別的感覺令事情變得複雜了。」

 

「你怎麼可以──」亞瑟憤怒地開口，卻被阿爾弗雷德打斷。

 

他搖搖頭。「我不指望你明白，但那就是我想讓你知道的全部了。也許你覺得我想搞清楚你是否恨我這件事很莫名其妙，不過這是……這是我一直都在揣測的事。」他的視線從亞瑟身上移開了。亞瑟知道這是因為他在回憶，回想某些獨自一人的時光，或是亞瑟對他惡言相向的時候，或是雙眼神色凌厲地狠盯着他，差點因為 **『太』** 痛了而想殺掉他的時候……他胸膛裡揪緊的感覺一直增強，直達臨界點，然後炸開。突然之間，亞瑟覺得憤怒，情緒強烈得幾乎將他擊倒。他以單手攫住阿爾弗雷德的下巴， **『逼迫』** 他看進亞瑟的雙眼。

 

「你試試覺得我在對你說謊，看我怎麼收拾你。」他低吼。「我 **『從來都沒恨過你』** ，你明白嗎？」阿爾弗雷德驚訝地睜大雙眼看着他，點了點頭。「你可不可以至少問一條正確的問題？過了這麼久，你能想到的僅僅只有我 **『恨不恨』** 你？我們之間不需要更多誤解或者顧左右而言它了。 **『我愛你』。『這』** 才是你應該問的問題的答案；要是你曾開口告訴過我兩百年前你在想什麼的話， **『這』** 就是我會跟你說的話！」

 

「兩百年前你覺得我只是個小孩。你甚至寫在信上了。」阿爾弗雷德惱怒地說。「那不是我想要的，你也知道的啊。」

 

亞瑟憤怒地放開他的下巴。「我不是 **『在說』** 兩百年前！」亞瑟幾乎是在大叫。「我是在跟你說 **『現在』** ！」

 

阿爾弗雷德看起來像是剛剛被磚塊砸到了頭。「什麼？」

 

「 **『這』** 就是為什麼我們之間會有那麼多誤會！你有時候真的是 **『太他媽的遲鈍了』** 。為什麼會花了 **『這麼長時間』** 才能說到這點？你不認為前一封信你說你恨我，下一封信你又把我當成朋友會令我覺得迷茫嗎？你認為一旦寫下了某些東西，那就成了定局，但單單一個字是不能令時間停住不動的！與其讓時間扭曲了你寫下的東西，倒不如一開始就什麼都不寫。」亞瑟打住了。他的呼吸粗重。阿爾弗雷德正看着他，嘴巴微微張開。猝不及防地，他閉上嘴，湊近，然後吻上亞瑟。

 

亞瑟回吻了他。這正正就是他一直想要的一切。如果他曾幻想過這是可能的，如果他曾幻想過阿爾弗雷德有朝一日會再次 **『屬於他』** ──但並非很久以前那種 **『屬於他』** ，而是好得多的那種屬於他，以那種亞瑟也同樣屬於他的方式屬於他。

 

「你看，亞蒂。」當他們分開時，阿爾弗雷德柔聲說道。「你是對的，在信中。我們有太多誤會需要解決，我猜我的某些信更是加深了誤會。因為偶然我下筆的時候又傷心又憤怒，只想找個人來怪責。」他的手輕撫亞瑟的臉頰，深吸了一口氣。「可是我並不是那麼擔心那些事，我們可以處理好的。」他微笑。「我只是有些擔心我們。」

 

阿爾弗雷德這樣說時，即使是微笑着的樣子，看上去卻顯得那麼悲傷脆弱，令亞瑟覺得很難受。 **『你不需要擔心任何事。』** 亞瑟想這樣跟他說。 **『我會確保的。』** 但他知道他無法確保這種事，所以他改為親吻阿爾弗雷德。

 

 

* * *

 

 

一個半星期後，亞瑟的門前階迎來了一個箱子，箱子外用膠帶貼着一個信封。他打開信封。

 

 

> **『親愛的亞瑟：』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『這些都是給你的，理應要交到你手上。畢竟這些都是你的。』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『阿爾弗雷德』**

 

 

箱子裡滿滿都是信件，沒有任何一封是亞瑟曾經見過的。亞瑟把箱子放在桌上，抽出第一張紙，開始讀了起來。

 

一星期後，有封信被送到阿爾弗雷德的郵箱裡。字跡毋庸置疑是亞瑟的。

 

 

> **『親愛的阿爾弗雷德：』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『那些信很棒。謝謝你。我認為逐封信逐處分析我們犯過什麼錯毫無意義。相反，我會簡單解釋一下我這邊的事情，希望我們可以有個新開始。』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『到底該從何說起呢？我可以從第一次得知你的存在開始說起，但我不認為那很有關係。我會由首次見到你那廣袤無垠的天空開始，以及我們初見時，你是那麼年輕而充滿可能性開始。那時候，我以為我被你吸引是出於對你以後的成長以及我可以從你身上得到什麼的好奇和貪婪──可是，當你捨法蘭西斯而取我時，我就知道我錯了。』**
> 
> ****
> 
> **『早在那時，你就俘虜了我的心。』**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者後記】
> 
>  
> 
> 嗚哇，拖了這麼久，我終於都把最後一章翻好發出來了！！！
> 
> 亞瑟那封信最後一句『早在那時，你就俘虜了我的心。』真的超級戳心QAQ  
> 兩人花了幾百年，終於真真正正屬於對方，甜甜地在一起了（流下老母親的淚水）
> 
> 謝謝大家陪伴了我這麼久！接下來我會繼續努力 A is For 的（握拳）


End file.
